


Edit that... In? (Barry/Reader Fic)

by AlphaBlythe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 10/10 writing for sure mhm, Arin Hanson - Freeform, Barry - Freeform, Barry Kramer - Freeform, Barry Kramer/Reader - Freeform, Barry/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, Grump Cade (Game Grumps, Its late i cri, Probs smut, Ross O'Donovan - Freeform, Steam Train (Game Grumps), danny sexbang avidan, etc etc - Freeform, kevin abernathy - Freeform, love ya, pls love me barry, tired venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBlythe/pseuds/AlphaBlythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Barry fall in love, etc etc. Your a fairly new editor. Your adorable and quiet and everyone loves you yada yada.  Cute shit, then some sinful shit. Sorta cliche. Have a nice time, Lovelies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha im sorta basing this off a few different fics i just read so if you notice the connections... Congrats? I think this is cute but its definitely a work in progress bc its late and i have school tomorrow so sorry i just need a little time. I plan on making this fic sorta long, but not too long, ya feel?

Being a Grump Editor is amazing. Never boring, always interesting. The pay is nice too. You've also been developing a crush on the second cutest grump, in your opinion. Why second? Well, _you_ worked there, didn't you? Barry Kramer. So nice, gentle, amazing, handsome.. you could go on. Oh yeah, and did i mention how much everyone loved you? Your persona was the cute, quiet, incredibly nice one that everyone loved. Your hair was always soft and full, and managed to look amazing no matter what. Your skin radiated health, despite the bags under your eyes and rather defined cheekbones. Your laugh lines showed that you were always very happy. You just gave off a good vibe. You always wore cute stuff like skirts with cat stockings and pink sweaters, ripped jeans and baggy tees, the occasional button up accompanied by skinny jeans, etc. Your intro video went _something_ along the lines of this:

"HEY DAN, Guess whAT?" Screamed Arin while whipping his head around incredibly fast. The camera slowly panned over to Dan, laying on the couch. "Is this another commercial, Arin?" He said, trying to sound as dead as possible. "Nooooo, This is an Introduction video!!" Suddenly, Dan it sitting up, with the most shocked expression ever, and hands on his face. "WHHHAAAAAT?????? " Go back to Arin, looking as serious as possible. "Yes Dan. An introduction." Then you slowly walk into the room, shyly waving, and sitting right between the grumps, while they both made the silliest astonished faces ever. "Hi, lovelies! My name is _____, and I'm the newest editor. You'll be seeing my text as a light purple, and I'm super glad to be here." You tugged nervously on your skirt, smiling softly. The camera snaps to a split screen of Dan, Arin, Brian, Barry, Ross, And Kevin all softly whispering "Awwwwwwww...." Then a whole minute of you just sitting at your desk, kicking your legs a bit since the chair was pretty high, and humming softly. Then it ended with a "lets give a warm welcome to _____!" voice over by Danny.

Anyways, You were just minding your cute little business. Slowly spinning around in your chair, singing your favorite lullaby-ish song softly. You were really just waiting for video to edit, but recording was currently being done. It was Steam Train time, which meant that Barry and Ross were recording some game. This would be your first official edit, and they made sure to call out to you during their "Edit that out" jokes, or asking you to put something up. They seemed to be taking longer than normal (which was slightly odd), so you gently knocked and slowly peaked your head inside. Very softly and calmly, you asked "Is everything goin good? do you guys want some water?"

Both men paused and turned around. They heard what you said, but the mics didn't pick it up. With excitement, they both shouted your name. "HEY!!! COME ON IN" shouted Ross, while Barry blushed lightly and scooted over to make room besides him for you to sit down. You quickly sat next to the arm of the couch, speaking even softer now, " I just wanted to check on how you guys were doing, maybe get you some water or something... sorry for the intrusion..." Both of them smiled widely and awed. Barry responded with "Sure, I'll take a water. Ross?" Said male simply nodded. "Okay, sorry for pausing the game play lovelies, I will edit the next part out if I have to. Bye!" And with that, you quickly left to get water and bring it to them. When you came back, you quietly handed them their water, receiving a thank you from both males. You accidentally brushed hands with Barry wile handing him his water, and this caused you to blush a bright red. You bowed your head a little for your hair to gently cover your face, and left, hoping he didn't see. When you returned to your desk, your tugged your sweater down a bit, and leaned back into your chair. You knew that your had a crush on Barry, but that was a tad extreme...(you're tellin me) _Why did i blush so much?_ you thought. Much later, while editing the footage, upon getting to the point where you had already given them their water, you heard something that made your ears burn and heart flutter.

Ross: "She's so small... so very smol." Barry: "Yeah she is... shes really cute too..." Ross: "Oooooh, is that a little crush i hear? Barry and ____ sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g?" Barry: "N-No! Edit that out!" Ross: "HAHAH! No, _____, Edit that In!" Barry: *Groan of sad defeat*  
This was awfully cute, and so you left it in, adding your little text commentary to make the situation even cuter. You said, "Gosh, thanks guys... To be honest, I think you're cute too, Barry. <3 "

This caused the comments to be utter madness. Your reputation went up because of that. Despite being thoroughly embarrassed, you figured that Barry wouldn't watch the episode and they wouldn't talk about it further than that.

Well, You weren't _right_ , but you also weren't wrong.


	2. Hugs for Bear-Bear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having this chapters idea on mind lately and tbh i already wrote it but something happened so you'll never know the original chapter hahahha. Anyways. This is probably bad sorry im tired but whatever.

Lately, you've gotten into the habit of bringing water to the grumps mid gaming session so that you make sure everyone was okay. Especially Barry. In fact, sometimes you would bring your laptop into the grump recording room and sit next to Barry while they recorded. Everyone could probably already tell you had a crush on him, except for him. This gave you time to learn more about quick improve comedy... At least, that's what you told yourself. It was very nice and Barry didn't mind. Oh yeah, did you mention you called him Bear now? Everyone saw it as the _cutest_ thing ever.

As the weeks progressed, Barry sat closer and closer, often having your thighs and shoulders touch. You might as well have just sat in his lap to be honest. Anyways, Barry was especially tired one day on an episode of Steam Train with Ross. During the episode, you had very gently pat his head, letting your hand trail down to rub his back. He smiled at this, continuing to simply play the game. Your free hand simply continued typing. Ross looked over and did his three pronged obnoxious laugh. Barry responded with "Shut it, O'Donovan." No one really understand where that came from, and neither of them explained that to the lovelies.

This _'Office Romance'_ was so very obvious that it was painful. You two had been becoming best editing bros since you got here. Trying to ignore the fact that you wanted to kiss him 24/7 was surprisingly difficult. When you edited videos with Barry in it, you would make jabs at his game play or jokes. The Audience found it to be the cutest thing ever. Of course, you eventually made an official appearance in an episode. Everyone made sure it was you and Barry. Somehow, Brian and Ross were just "Far too busy".

You two were playing super smash bros which, in your opinion, wasn't fair. You didn't know the best character, so you simply chose the cutest. Pikachu. It fit into your 'cute girl' persona. Barry chose the strongest, Meta Knight! You often died and it was clear Barry would win every time, so it was an episode full of his laughter and triumph, and your sad attempts and gentle anger. At some point, Barry had killed you far too easily and you found it unfair. Gently shoving him, you said "No! That's sooo unfair, Bear!" You weren't even strong enough to nudge him, making him laugh like crazy. Like the drama queen he is, Barry fell over with a loud "Oh no! I have been shoved by the mighty ____!! How cruel fate must be." You took this as your opportunity and made Pikachu try and jump kick Meta Knight. You somehow managed to jump over him and fall off the edge of the level. This made Barry loose all of his collective shits. He looked so adorable. His messy hair, loose hoodie, and huge smile all fucked you up. It was practically the end of the episode, so you pulled the mic closer and whispered "Well, I guess we'll see you on the next episode on Steam Train, when Bear-Bear can Manage to breathe again. Bye bye Lovelies!" Still laughing, Barry managed a "Goodbye, Everyone!" Kevin Edited it to the static screen leaving in an extra two minutes. What happened, you ask?

After you ended the episode, you kept looking at his cute n cuddly face. He got up, finally regaining his breath. You took this opportunity to tackle hug him, this time, managing to knock him over. Both of you were giggling, and once tackled, Barry said "I have now been tackled!" Then the episode ended. You ran a hand through his hair since uh... you wanted to... He enjoyed this quite a bit. This lasted for a minute or two. You wanted to just lay there forever.

But, of course you couldn't. Upon getting up, you readjusted your clothing nervously. "S...Sorry... I just... really wanted to hug you..." He sat up with a large smile. " 's okay I- I definitely didn't mind. I'd be totally down for more surprise hugs, y'know." He ran a hand through his hair, looking cute as hell once again. You nodded with a small grin. "Yeah, okay, I'll remember that."

You both started the next episode with an even stronger 'friendship' bond. The animations that came in within the next week were all about the same exact portion of the episode. Naturally, all of the grumps agreed to upload at least one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make the next chapter about you two moving in together or something cute idk im trash. Please let me know if iv'e made any grammar or spelling errors, seeing as how it is super late.


	3. Coffee, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS EMBARRASSING TO EVEN WRITE TBH LIKE ITS SUPER CUTE IN MY HEAD BUT ALSO MAKES ME WANT TO DIE SO PLS JUST BEAR WITH ME MY FRIENDS BUDDYS PALS

A week or so has passed since the tackle hug, and everyone has been bothering you about it nonstop. It wasn't like they were mean, but they simply kept nagging you. Dan kept asking when you were gonna fuck, and Arin asked when you were gonna get married because you two had already become hella domestic. Ross asked when you were gonna go on a date, and Brian... well. He's Brian. One day, upon entering, everyone seemed a bit more tired than usually. Your bright, energized face was the only bright face in their. Despite how much that made everyone feel a bit better, you stood near the door as you made a little announcement.

Clearing your throat softly, you began to speak. "Everyone seems a bit uh, tired? I'm not sure why, but I'll go out for coffee if you guys would like... I mean, coffee never hurt anybody, right?" Everyone agreed to the coffee (I'm not sure if any of them have given up caffeine so... sorry!) . Ross made sure to ask for a lot of milk, like usual. When you went to ask Barry for what he wanted, he asked, "Hey, uh, can I um.. can I come with you? y-yknow, to help..." 

Well, you couldn't refuse... so you said yes. When you got out to the parking lot and to your car, you tugged on his arm a bit to catch his attention. " Do you want to drive?" you held your palm open with the keys. Couples did this right? The Dominant one drives? Was this cute? Having a crush was so hard. He gave you a light chuckle, and nodded. He gently grabbed the keys, making sure to brush your hand with his fingertips as he did so. Were you melting? I think your melting now... 

Anyways, you went to the passengers side and entered the car once it was unlocked. You always kept your car very clean and always had some kind of air freshener. This month, it was French Vanilla. He noticed, such, and commented on it. "Wow, I wish my car was as clean as yours. " You responded with a giggle, imagining the probable mess hes got going on. Looking up the nearest Starbucks (Typical), you two kept a light conversation going. It was very calm and nice.

At one point when you were looking over what everyone wanted on your phone, Barry placed one of his hands gently on your thigh. It wasn't so much he was making a move, as he was just making physical contact. You knew that he was a very hands on person, so you definitely didn't mind. You placed a hand on top of his in response, sending a light blush to the tips of his ears. Now you were both equally embarrassed. Good. You two might as well have been dating, it wouldn't change much. 

Too bad both of you were too shy and afraid to ruin the close friendship you had. Once you got the many coffee's for the Grump cast, you two returned. This ride was mostly quiet. Whenever there was silence, you got into the habit of humming songs. Usually songs that were very calming and gentle. You also ran them together so that there wasn't much of a break between songs. This had been a bit of an annoyance during school, considering you did it all the time. However, in this instance, Barry simply listened. He enjoyed. He didn't mind. 

When you two got back, you gave him the coffee and took your keys, stuffing them into your pocket. While walking into the Grump space, everyone gave you very... suggestive looks. All of them varied from person to person. They were mostly asking 'did you kiss?' but of course, Dan and Ross were mostly saying 'did you guys fuck or what?' Of course this embarrassed you, but that's fine. Once you were done handing them out, you moved a bean bag over to Barry's editing space, placing your coffee on his desk and plopping down into it. You seemed to get smaller, if that was even possible. Barry laughed a bit.

"Geez, you are practically being eaten by that bean bag." He lightly teased you, sipping his own drink.

With a drink from your own cup, you made sure to get even more small, as you whispered, "Fight me."

You'd say that today was pretty good. The rest of the day was spent editing and making lots of jokes with everyone, like usual. Of course, you couldn't wait until the next time something interesting happened between you and Barry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, im trash. Remember to leave kudos if you enjoyed it, it means a lot! I also should be uploading a new chapter everyday or so around midnight, so do not worry! This fanfic is new and being continued!! No more year long cliff hangers, i can guarantee you that.


	4. It's getting late, Bear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling a tad down lately, but i shall push on! I'm gonna make this especially cute. You and Barry had to stay in late, and your both sure that it was a set up... (Listening to Twenty One Pilots while writing is so inspirational but i have next to no motivation?? Like i want to provide for my smol screaming Tyler but i cannot i am sorry i have failed you)

Time seemed to fly by so fast. Everyday never even seemed like work, and you loved that. It was never really a job, more of an... all day recess.

There had been one day, however, where time seemed to slow down a lot. Like, wow... it was super slow. This instance was when all of the other Grumps magically had to leave "Early", and you and Barry had to stay "Late". Fantastic. You weren't really mad, because that meant spending time with Barry, but... It was totally a set up. You didn't know what they expected from you, honestly. You certainly didn't have the confidence to confront and ask him out on a date, he just seemed so... sure of himself. More than you were, anyways. So, if he hadn't already asked you out, then he probably never would, right?

Well, you two had been alone together now for about... Two hours, give or take. You had both been editing with complete concentration the entire time. When you finished, you quickly stood up and peeked over your monitors to Barry's little island, looking like a curious puppy that was having a hard time seeing what was going on. You grabbed a pen, and slowly, steadily, and carefully, poked Barry, before retracting your arm and hiding a bit. He sort of chuckled, pulling his headphones off, ruffling his hair, and turning to you. Since you were currently only showing your eyes from above the monitor, he grabbed a folder and did the same. His stunning blue eyes stared into yours. He began whispering, but like, a loud whisper, "Whaaat iiiiis iiiiit??"

You giggled slightly, before pushing your chair over to where he was and sitting next to him, spinning around slowly. "I'm bored... and I'm done with my work... I'm dorne... or maybe bun. " You paused your spinning to Poke him on the cheek, and just left your finger there. "I'm gonna poke you until you're done.", you said in a serious yet quiet tone. He maintained eye contact, and his facial expression seemed to generally soften. He just sort of, looked at you. This was nice. As you also kept looking at him, the prolonged eye contact just kept getting more intense. It was unspoken that this was a challenge.

After a minute of silence and staring, Barry got a bit closer. This made you blush. Any closer and you would practically be kissing. You sort of wanted to lean back, but didn't want to give off the impression that you weren't very much into him. Instead, you looked away, accepting defeat and hanging your head in mock shame. Barry cheered a little, saying as though he was a sports announcer, "Aaaand Barry has won the staring Olympics! Sadly, ____ was forced to forfeit, seeing as how ruggedly handsome and good looking her opponent was!"

This made you laugh, and you whispered, "Yeah, you are incredibly handsome..." However, there was no sarcasm in this statement. You meant it. Now he was the one to blush.

"You really think so? I- I was just uh, j-joking, mostly..." His slight stutter and childish tone made this even more adorable.

"Yeah, I do think so... " You tugged down your t-shirt nervously, biting your lower lip. This was uh, more than you wanted to say. With a quick change of mind, you stood up and cleared your throat. You also poked him in the forehead. "Anyways, like i said, can we go home? I'm tired. " He nodded, saving his recording and shutting down his computer. You got your bag and shut down your station as well. He got all the lights as you put on your sweater. He grabbed his jacket and keys, finishing up closing the Grump station for the night. You both walked out, side by side. You two might as well have just held hands. As he walked you to your car, you both sort of... paused.

Finally, with a sigh, Barry put his arms around your waist, nuzzling his face into the space between your neck and shoulder. As surprising as this was, you certainly weren't complaining. You slid your arms around his neck and rested your head on his. Barry was very touchy feely, so you weren't entirely sure if this was a simple goodbye hug or an 'I love you' sorta hug.

"I guess I'll uh, see you tomorrow, _____..." When he stood back up, time literally seemed to freeze. It was a very cold night, so you could see the warm breath that was leaving his mouth. His hair was lightly ruffled from the wind, and his eyes practically glowed. You wondered if, in this moment, his thoughts about you were the same...

This is what you've been waiting for. He slowly and gently held your chin with one hand, the other staying firm at your waist. It was almost like he was holding you still. Barry took a deep breath, and considered something for a second before... He just went for it. Connecting your lips at last, he tasted sweet and felt soft. You immediately returned the kiss, pressing into it eagerly. Your arms stayed at his neck and pulled him closer. He pressed you very gently against your car. Both of his hands went down along your sides, until they were around your mid back. You tilted your head a bit, making it even deeper. His bodily heat kept you incredibly warm, and you were surprised by just how much heat he radiated. Sadly, you couldn't stay this way forever. Too soon did you two break apart for air. Once you both regained your breath, he began leaving a gentle trail of kisses down your neck, mumbling, "God, I've wanted to do that for so long... " You nodded in agreement. "I've been waiting for you to make a move, Bear." You whispered softly in response. Honestly, You wanted to stay like this for so much longer. To just be hugged and kissed by Barry forever... You fit perfectly, as though you two were molded for each other. But, of course, he had to pull away. With one more brief kiss, he asked "So, are we a thing now? I'll uh, see you tomorrow, right? You can text me if you want..." You smiled at his slight rambling. Your rubbed his jaw a bit, running some fingers down his neck and sending shivers down his spine. "Yes, Bear. I believe we are a thing, I'll see you tomorrow, and I do have your phone number, I can text you. " Your tone of reassurance quickly made him very calm. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, you finalized the night with a "Goodnight ?" He nodded, finally closing up this late night scene. "Goodnight. " He removed himself from you with a sad sort of pout on his face, and stepped back. You readjusted your sweater, unlocking your car while he walked away to his own car.

You could hardly contain your excitement as you finally sat in your car, grinning widely and holding your face in your hands. You squealed, just like a uh... oh, i don't know, a teenage fangirl would (Totally _random_ example). Starting your car with a sigh, you sat and soaked in the heat for a minute or two. You noticed that Barry's car had already left the parking lot. You couldn't wait to get home and take a nice hot bath. Maybe go to sleep early for once. Tomorrow was an exciting aspect, and it made you happy to know that you and Barry had finally admitted your feelings for each other. Although it wasn't exactly in gooey romantic words, actions were just as good. _Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS NOT OVER YET!! DO NOT WORRY MY FRIEND. And ahahahaha, how about that for a nice sort of closing note/cliff hanger? I have lots of cute stuff stored in mind for the future, so i shan't end this story yet! There is still smut to be had!! Anyways, make sure to comment and let me know any feedback! Thank you!!  
> (Update) School is almost over which means that I'll have alot more time to write! I've also been practicing my writing skill, so some things should be improved. However, i do wish i had someone to spellcheck everything for me first because that sort of stuff just seems to slip past me, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about any improvements i could make, spelling, grammar, or story wise! Thank you!!


End file.
